


Love Runs Cold

by minthalo



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo
Summary: Zach is never smart enough to bring a sweater or jacket to school, and Eugene is tired of it.Or the fic where Eugene thinks Zach would be cute in his Hoodie, so he brings him one





	Love Runs Cold

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be honest I told myself i wouldnt write for this fandom  
> and yet  
> here i fucking am  
> i guess its just my goal to write for as many fandoms as i can apparently  
> anyway i thought of this idea last night at 1:30 am last night while i was trying to sleep and immediately put it in my notes so i didnt forget it  
> this all happened because i saw a cute piece of art [found here](https://kittenzach.tumblr.com/post/178381316481/y00bi-zagene-is-too-good-and-too-pure-for-my)  
> Plus it’s my birthday please be nice to me

Zach is always cold. Always. Cold. And he complains about it all the time, every time he’s in a class with one of his friends Zach does an exaggerated shiver and sinks back into his short sleeved shirt, complaining about the temperature.

Zach does have a point though, after all the air conditioning in their school blasts on high all day long, but Zach is never smart enough to bring a sweater or jacket to school, and Eugene is tired of it.

He has had enough, and is taking matters into his own hands.

Zach’s first hour class is different from his own, usually they hang out in the hallway that’s the same distance from their classes with Ned and Keith, but today Ned is missing his first class for a dentist appointment, and since Zach and Keith have the same first hour Eugene texted them that he’ll just meet them in their class.

That’s where Eugene finds himself now, walking away from his locker, one of his old hoodies in his hand, ready to give it to Zach the second he complains about the cold, while his backpack hangs off one shoulder.

He walks through the open classroom door and towards the back, where Zach is standing in a short sleeved shirt, leaning back on his desk with his arms wrapped around himself, while Keith is sitting down at the desk next to him.

When Zach sees Eugene walking over, his face lights up, “Eugene!” 

Eugene drops his backpack on Zach’s desk and nods towards them, “Hey Zach, ‘morning Keith.”

Keith gives him a wave, he’s much less enthusiastic in the morning, unlike Zach, who seems to have an infinite amount of energy, no matter the time of day.

They talk as a group for a few minutes before Zach shivers, and mentions how cold it is inside the classroom.

Without saying anything, Eugene takes the hoodie out of the crook of his arm and rolls it up, lifting his arms up and pulling the sweater over Zach’s head.

Keith sits up, suddenly attentive, watching the two of them closely. Eugene pushes the hoodie down, so Zach’s head pops out. He steps back and lets Zach feed his arms through the sleeves of the sweater, straightening it out so it’s not so twisted on his body.

“There,” Eugene says when Zach looks up at him, confusion written all over his face, “Now you can’t say you’re cold, you have a hoodie to keep you warm.”

Keith laughs, “Finally, about time somebody did something about his complaining.”

“Yeah,” Eugene keeps his eyes on Zach, “Man, you’re even smaller than I thought, that hoodie is tight on me now, and it’s big on you.”

Eugene lets a small smile slip, watching the sleeves of his sweater cover Zach’s hands as the bottom falls to the top of his thighs. The warning bell rings before Zach can respond, that is if he could come up with anything to say.

Eugene curses, “I have to get to class, I’ll see you guys at lunch.” He waves goodbye and weaves out of the maze of desks, needing to get to the other side of the school in less than a minute.

Zach stands there, paralyzed, still in the hoodie Eugene forced onto him. Keith, still sitting in the desk next to him, snickers, watching Zach have his own internal freakout.

“You okay buddy?”

Zach turns to face his friend, face beat red. “He- he gave me his hoodie. I-I. I don’t know how to react to this.”

Keith laughs, watching his reaction. “You’re really disaster gay on main right now, huh?”

“He gave me. His HOODIE, KEITH!” Zach shouts, not caring about the attention he’s getting from his other classmates, now that they’re piling into their desks.

He falls back into his own seat, tipping his head down to make a noise of distress, only for his nose to be filled with Eugene’s scent, a bit of cologne, the nice stuff, not any of that gross Axe body spray Zach tried in middle school, but mostly it just smells like  _ Eugene _ .

Zach can’t help but relax into it, something about it just makes him want to melt.

He can hear Keith snickering to his right, he sticks his leg out and kicks his shin, satisfied when he hears Keith yelp.

 

Keith: ‘u did it Eugene. u made the impossible happen. u got Zach to shut up’

Keith sent a photo

 

Eugene sneaks a look at his phone in second period, where Ned is sitting next to him, back from his dentist appointment. They’re supposed to be doing an assignment together but Eugene would rather look at his phone. He checks the group chat with the four of them, seeing Keith’s text along with the photo he sent.

The picture is of Zach, sitting back in his seat, completely covered, snuggled in Eugene’s hoodie, nose pressed to the collar, his hand, holding a mechanical pencil barely poking out of the sleeve as he works on his assignment. 

Eugene smiles softly, Zach looks adorable in his hoodie he can’t help but show emotion. Ned looks at him curiously, he pulls out his own phone, checking the group chat seeing the picture Keith sent.

“Is that… your hoodie?”

Eugene nods, lifting his head up, hiding the smile that’s desperately trying to show through, “yeah, he got annoying with all of his complaining, so I found an old one that I wasn’t wearing much so I gave it to him.” 

“You brought one to school specifically to give to Zach?”

“Yeah, so?”

Ned puts his phone down, picking up his pencil. “Nothing.”

Eugene frowns, “Clearly it isn’t nothing. What’s up Ned?”

He shrugs, “Nothing, well… It’s just I’ve done that for Ariel.”

“Yeah, you give her your jacket whenever she says she’s cold because she’s your girlfriend and you don’t want her uncomfortable, I brought an old one for Zach because he’s annoying and never shuts up about being cold.”

“I bring jackets for Ariel without being asked, I give her old ones because she likes how they smell, and she looks cute in my bigger clothes. That picture says Zach likes how it smells, and your face says you like how he looks in them.”

Eugene is quiet for a moment before he says, “that was a lot more than ‘nothing’.”

Ned laughs, “I take it you’ve already come to terms with your probable crush.”

He shrugs, “I guess. For the record I did only bring the hoodie because he’s annoying when he complains.”

“Yeah, and because you care about him, don’t want him to be uncomfortable, and wanted to see how cute he’d look in your bigger clothes.”

Eugene looks away from Ned, trying to hide the growing blush that is definitely on his cheeks. “Shut up.”

Ned laughs, a little too loud, catching the attention of their teacher. “Ned, Eugene, stop talking and work on your assignment or you two will be working alone.”

“Sorry.” They both say, quieting down and working on their assignment, only talking about the work in front of them.

Ned doesn’t comment when he notices Eugene save the picture of Zach from the chat.

 

The rest of the day goes by smooth, at lunch Ariel and Becky both come to eat with the boys, Ariel has Ned’s varsity soccer jacket on. Ned gives Eugene a pointed look that he very much ignores in favor of watching Zach talk animatedly with Becky and Keith. Every time he tries to express anything with his hands the sleeves of Eugene’s sweater covers them, flapping around wildly.

Eugene finds it adorable, and very hard to hide an obvious smile that threatens to break his face.

Zach steals some of Eugene’s food, and instead of fighting it he pushes his plate closer to him, letting him eat. Zach gives him a bright smile as a thank you. No matter how hard Eugene denies it he can’t ignore how his heart flutters.

Keith laughs to himself, Ned groans quietly, while Becky and Ariel share knowing glances. All of it goes over the other two boys heads, too entranced in each other.

 

At the end of the day Zach follows Eugene out to his car, babbling about something that happened in his last class. Ned has soccer practice and Keith has his own car, Eugene is the one who usually takes Zach home so he doesn’t have to take the bus.

Eugene stops them outside his car, setting his backpack on top of his car to dig through and pull out his keys. He gets them out and turns to Zach who has finished what he had to say.

“Ready to go?” Eugene asks, holding up his keys.

Zach nods, “yeah… I guess I should give you back your hoodie.” He fiddles with the sleeves.

“No, keep it. You look good.” Eugene says.

“Good? You said it yourself, it’s too big on me, the sleeves go way past my hands.” Zach lifts his arms up to prove it.

“Yeah, I know, it just-” Eugene cuts himself off, taking a breath before saying, “you look cute.”

“I look… cute?” Zach looks up at him, big blue eyes staring into Eugene’s soul.

“Yeah, cute.” He stands his ground, knowing his cheeks are heating up a bit, enough to be noticed at least.

“Because it’s too big, or because…” Zach trails off.

“You look cute in anything, especially things that are two big.” Eugene’s hand reaches out, touching the hood behind Zach’s ear, “But it really helps that it’s mine.”

Zach’s grin could light up the world, he steps closer, so their chests are nearly touching. He opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it, instead he brings the sweater covered hands to rest on Eugene’s shoulders, stands on his toes and kisses him.

Eugene smiles into it, his hand cupping the back of Zach’s neck through the hoodie, kissing back, soft and sweet. They’re in the middle of the school parking lot, there’s probably a few other students staring at them but neither of them care at all.

Zach pulls back and giggles, dropping his head to Eugene’s shoulder, touching his nose to his bare neck. Eugene turns his head, pressing a kiss to the side of Zach’s head.

“We should go.” Eugene mumbles, but he isn’t so keen on letting the other boy leave his arms.

“My parents won’t be home for a few hours, if you wanna come over, maybe do homework… or other stuff.” Zach says, lifting his head out of Eugene’s neck.

“Homework and other stuff sounds good to me.” He pulls back, but not before pressing another soft kiss to Zach’s lips, unable to resist now that he’s able to.

He steps away completely, getting in the driver's seat, making sure Zach is buckled in before starting the car and beginning to drive to Zach’s house.

“You didn’t respond to the picture Keith sent in the group chat, the one of me at my desk in first period.” Zach mentions.

Eugene flushes heavily, he fishes his phone out of his jeans pocket and drops it in Zach’s lap. Zach looks at him confused, he picks up Eugene’s phone and it lights up, showing a new lock screen.

Zach flushes, his face now the same color as Eugene’s. “Eugene, that’s so sweet… when did you do this?”

“As soon as Ned wasn’t watching me so he couldn’t make fun of me.” Eugene says honestly.

Zach smiles, his eyes still on the phone, “He has no room to talk, his background is Ariel on everything.”

“Yeah, but he’s actually dating Ariel.” Eugene points out.

Zach goes quiet and Eugene frowns, turning to look at him whenever it’s safe to look away from the road.

“Zach?”

“We could be… Dating I mean.” He says quietly.

Eugene pulls up to Zach’s house, parking in the street, “You want that?”

Zach nods, “yeah, do you?”

Eugene nods, “Yeah, I really do.”

Zach unbuckles his seatbelt, sitting up on his knees to lean over and press a sloppy kiss to Eugene’s cheek, giggling when he grimaces. “Come on, let’s go inside and do our homework… and other stuff.”

Eugene opens the door to let himself out, “can the other stuff be first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please! I might write more for this ship i might not it really depends on how long this hyperfixation lasts  
> You can contact me at [my sideblog kittenzach](https://kittenzach.tumblr.com/)  
> the hitchhiker au is comin soon (hopefully) im 20k in so its too late to turn back now


End file.
